1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implants and, more specifically, to a metatarsal implant comprising a head and neck prosthesis anchored by an implant stem positioned within the remaining portion of the metatarsal bone and further secured by a pair of screws that pass substantially perpendicular through the implant stem at opposing quadrants.
The metatarsal implant also includes a cavity for inserting a targeting bracket having a post and cantilevered arm terminating in an annular ring. The targeting bracket allows for blind drilling of at least one hole for receipt of the transverse locking screws passing through the implant stem.
The phalanx component also includes a cavity for inserting a targeting bracket having a post and cantilevered arm terminating in an annular ring. The targeting bracket allows for blind drilling of at least one hole for receipt of the transverse locking screws passing through the implant stem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other anchoring methods designed for implants. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,982 issued to Steffee on Apr. 21, 1970.
Another patent was issued to Johnson et al. on May 29, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,296. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,122 was issued to Steffee on Feb. 10, 1987 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 13, 1990 to Frisch as U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,031.
Another patent was issued to Koenig on Aug. 6, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,440. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,366 was issued to Pascarella et al. on Jul. 5, 1994. Another was issued to Giannini on Nov. 1, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,450 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 17, 1995 to (Berman et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,648.
Another patent was issued to Vitale on Nov. 4, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,466. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,571 was issued to Knapp on Aug. 8, 2000. Another was issued to Emmanuel on Jan. 18, 2001 as International Patent Application No. WO01/03613 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 31, 1996 to Huc de Bat as French Patent No. FR2733412.